Paus
Dit artikel gaat over het hoofd van de Katholieke Kerk. Voor andere betekenissen, zie Paus (doorverwijspagina) De benaming paus (van het Latijn: papa = vader, dat komt van het Oudgrieks: πάππας pappas) is één van de titels van het hoofd van de Katholieke Kerk. De regeerperiode van een paus wordt pontificaat genoemd. De paus is de opvolger van Sint Petrus, de bisschop van Rome, het hoofd van de Katholieke Kerk en het staatshoofd van Vaticaanstad. In de uitoefening van zijn functie wordt de paus bijgestaan door de Romeinse Curie. Buiten Rome wordt de paus vertegenwoordigd door nuntii bij regeringen en door apostolische delegaten in landen die geen diplomatieke betrekkingen onderhouden met de Heilige Stoel. Titulatuur De volledige titulatuur van de paus luidt: * Plaatsbekleder van Jezus * Opvolger van Petrus * Opperherder van de Universele Kerk * Bisschop van Rome * Patriarch van het Westen * Primaat van Italië * Pontifex Maximus * Soeverein van de staat Vaticaanstad * Dienaar der dienaren Gods (Servus Servorum Dei) * Vader der vaderen (Pater Patrum) Paus Benedictus XVI besloot de titel Patriarch van het Westen vanaf 2006 niet meer te gebruiken Communiqué concernant la suppression du titre «Patriarche d’Occident» dans l’Annuaire pontifical 2006, Pauselijke Raad ter Bevordering van de Eenheid van de Christenen Curie - Pauselijke Raad ter Bevordering van de Eenheid van de Christenen, "Het gebruik van de term "Patriarch van het Westen" in het 'Annuario Pontificio 2006'" (Persbericht), 22 maart 2006. (Nederlandse vertaling www.rkdocumenten.nl), zijn voorgangers deden dat allemaal wel. Een paus wordt aangesproken met Heilige Vader of Uwe Heiligheid. De paus als opvolger van Petrus De paus is volgens de Katholieke Kerk de rechtmatige opvolger van Petrus en daarmee de leider van de gehele Christelijke Kerk wereldwijd. De paus wordt door de katholieken gezien als discipel van Christus en eerste leider van de Kerk, als de plaatsbekleder (niet: plaats''vervanger'') van Christus op aarde. Het woord plaatsvervanger suggereert een gelijkschakeling met Christus die er nooit kan zijn. De paus "bekleedt" slechts de plaats van Christus. Hij verenigt in zijn persoon de hoogste geestelijke macht, dit wil zeggen het hoogste leergezag, de opperste wetgevende en rechterlijke macht. Toch is zijn macht niet enig in de Kerk: hij wordt bijgestaan door de Curie en de bisschoppen hebben belangrijke bevoegdheden binnen hun diocees. De huidige paus is sinds 19 april 2005 de Duitser Joseph Ratzinger die de naam van Benedictus XVI aannam. Theologie van het primaatschap Tijdens het door Paus Pius IX geleidde Eerste Vaticaans Concilie (1869-1870) bereikte de rooms-katholieke theologie van het pauselijk primaatschap het punt waarop de Pauselijke onfeilbaarheid werd afgekondigd in de Constitutie Pastor Aeternus. Hiermee werd de gehele kerkopbouw gecentreerd rond de juridisch-centrale rol van de Paus. Deze definitie van onfeilbaarheid leidde tot vele problemen in de oecumenische theologie, hoewel zij in wezen niet de persoon van de paus zelf als onfeilbaar aanduidt, maar veeleer stipuleert dat sommige, aan duidelijk afgelijnde voorwaarden voldoende leeruitspraken van de paus een onfeilbaar karakter genieten. Sinds Vaticanum I werd dit recht slechts éénmaal uitgeoefend, wanneer paus Pius XII op 1 november 1950 het dogma van de tenhemelopneming van Maria afkondigde. De rol van het pauselijke primaatschap werd echter op het Tweede Vaticaans Concilie (1962-1965) opnieuw ter discussie gesteld, waarbij de samenhang van het primaatschap met het wereldepiscopaat werd onderlijnd, en zo een meer evenwichtige theologie werd bereikt. De klemtoon in deze collegialiteitsleer, zoals die haar weerslag kreeg in de Constitutie Lumen Gentium ligt nu op het feit dat de paus deel uitmaakt van het bisschoppencollege, en bovendien dat elk lid van het episcopaat krachtens zijn bisschopswijding participeert in de universele machten van de kerk. Waardigheidssymboliek De uiterlijke tekenen van zijn ambt, naar traditie teruggrijpend op de oudste Romeinse gebruiken, zijn de witte toga, soms gecombineerd met de ferraiuolo, de hermelijnen mozetta, de driedubbele kruisstaf en de pontificale vissersring. Vroegere waardigheidstekens waren de tiara of driekroon, de Sedia Gestatoria, de troon en het baldakijn. Deze laatste tekenen zijn door Paus Paulus VI in de jaren 60 van de 20e eeuw in onbruik geraakt. De tiara stamt eigenlijk uit een voor-christelijke Perzische traditie. In de 9e eeuw pas droegen de pausen voor het eerst een tiara en wel met één kroon. Onder Bonifatius VIII werd een 2e en onder Benedictus XII een derde kroon toegevoegd. Paulus VI heeft - als symbool - zijn tiara ten gunste van de armen van Rome afgelegd. Nadien heeft geen paus de tiara meer laten opzetten bij zijn kroning. Hoewel in theorie een paus zijn ambt naar eigen keuze ook weer kan neerleggen is er sinds 1415 geen paus meer afgetreden. Zij bekleden uit traditie het pontificaat tot hun dood. De paus draagt een vissersring en een speciaal pallium als liturgische symboliek . Als bisschop draagt hij de mijter, hij gebruikt i.p.v. de kromstaf de ferula - een kruisstaf. De staat Vaticaanstad herbergt de Zwitserse Garde, een militie die heden naast een ceremoniële functie dient als lijfwacht en paleiswacht. Voor de defensie van de voormalige Kerkelijke Staat was er daarnaast nog een normaal legerkorps, alsmede enkele kleinere korpsen voor specifieke taken. De functie en taken van de Paus De paus is in de eerste plaats de 'opperherder' van de Katholieke Kerk en heeft als zodanig een samenbindende, bijsturende en leidende functie over zijn 'kudde'. Bij geloofsdisputen heeft hij het laatste woord in die Kerk. In de Middeleeuwen had de paus veel invloed op de richting van de Westerse beschaving, niet alleen in religieuze zin, maar ook vanwege zijn politieke en zelfs militaire macht; het in de ban doen van een wereldlijk vorst kon grote politieke gevolgen hebben. De 12e eeuwse paus Innocentius III kan beschouwd worden als de machtigste Europese leider van zijn tijd. Eeuwenlang speelde de investituurstrijd tussen de paus enerzijds en Europese vorsten anderzijds over het recht om bisschoppen te benoemen, omdat ook die aanzienlijke wereldlijke macht konden hebben. De pauselijke invloed verminderde echter sterk vanaf de 16e eeuw, waarbij een groot deel van Noord- en West-Europa meeging met de protestantse Reformatie en zich dus niet meer gebonden achtte aan uitspraken van de paus. De opkomst van de Europese nationale staten, waarin de wereldlijke vorsten het centrale versterkten, verzwakten de macht van de paus ook, waardoor hij maar al te vaak speelbal werd van wereldlijke vorsten. Tegenwoordig probeert de paus voor het Europese en Amerikaanse katholicisme antwoorden te vinden op de vele vragen die zich aandienen onder de kerkleden als reactie op de seculiere moderne tijd. Het grootste deel van de katholieken woont tegenwoordig echter in de Derde Wereld, waar de strijd tegen de secularisatie veel minder speelt. Het openlijk tarten van het leergezag, bijvoorbeeld inzake homoseksualiteit en geboortebeperking bij de 'gewone' gelovigen komt daar minder frequent voor. Sociaal-economische tegenstellingen zijn daar een ernstiger probleem, waarover de paus zich ook vaak uitspreekt. De paus geeft wekelijks een publieke audiëntie in het Vaticaan. Daarnaast verleent hij ook audiënties aan andere geestelijke en wereldlijke leiders. Een privé-audiëntie wordt meestal gehouden in de privébibliotheek van de paus, in het Apostolisch paleis. Men is verplicht zich aan kledingvoorschriften houden. Zo moeten dames een zwarte kanten sluier dragen; alleen regerende katholieke vorstinnen mogen zich volledig in het wit tooien; dit privilege geldt voor de vorstinnen van Monaco, Liechtenstein, België, Spanje en Luxemburg. Wanneer de paus in Rome is geeft hij op zondag om 12.00 's middags uur iedereen de zegen vanuit het raam van zijn werkkamer (tweede raam rechts van de bovenste verdieping) van de Sint-Pietersbasiliek in Rome. Tijdens Kerstmis houdt de Paus een kersttoespraak en met Pasen geeft de Paus zijn zegen en wenst in tientallen talen iedereen zalige feestdagen. Procedure voor het kiezen van een paus Na de dood van de paus is de Heilige Stoel vacant; de periode waarin er geen paus is heet de sedesvacatio. Deze vangt aan met de novemdiales. Binnen 15 tot 20 dagen komt het Heilig College van kardinalen te Rome samen voor de start van een conclaaf (= "achter het slot"). Een maximum van 120 kardinalen jonger dan 80 jaar is vereist voor zo’n conclaaf. Een conclaaf is geheim en daarom zijn de kardinalen, tótdat een nieuwe paus gekozen is, afgesloten van de buitenwereld. Waarschijnlijk is dat één van de kardinalen (maar elke gedoopte katholieke man komt kerkjuridisch gesproken in aanmerking, op voorwaarde dat hij direct na het aannemen van de verkiezing tot bisschop wordt gewijd) aanwezig in de Sixtijnse Kapel paus zal worden. Deze procedure is beschreven onder het artikel conclaaf. De kandidaat moet in beginsel een tweederdemeerderheid hebben. Het kardinaalscollege kan echter na de 30e stemronde besluiten om de paus bij gewone meerderheid te kiezen. De pasgekozen paus wordt dan gevraagd door de kardinaal-deken (voorzitter) of anders de oudste kardinaal namens alle kardinalen: :"Aanvaardt Gij?" Vanaf dat de gekozen kardinaal bevestigd heeft, bezit deze de macht van bisschop van Rome. Daarna vraagt de kardinaal aan de nieuwe paus; :“Hoe wil je genoemd worden?“ De paus zegt dan zijn nieuwe naam, zoals een kloosternaam. De kardinalen feliciteren de nieuwe paus, die naar de zaal van de Tranen wordt geleid, daar krijgt hij zijn nieuwe witte toga. Vervolgens wordt hij op het balkon van de Sint-Pieter getoond aan de wachtende menigte. De kardinaal-protodiaken verkondigt op loggia, van de Sint-Pietersbasiliek; :Annuncio vobis gaudium magnum; Habemus Papam! :Eminentissimum ac reverendissimum Dominum, :Dominum voornaam, :Sanctæ Romanæ Ecclesiæ Cardinalem familienaam, :Qui sibi nomen imposuit naam. (Vertaling: "Ik verkondig u met grote vreugde; we hebben een Paus: de meest eminente en eerwaarde heer, de heer naam, kardinaal van de Heilige Roomse Kerk, familienaam, die de naam Naam heeft aangenomen." ) De paus spreekt daarna enkele woorden en geeft daarna voor het eerst de apostolische zegen Urbi et Orbi De gehele procedure voor de pauskeuze is vastgelegd in de Apostolische Constitutie Universi Dominici Gregis. Wetenswaardigheden * Volgens de Annuario Pontificio, het jaarboek van het Vaticaan, is de op 19 april 2005 verkozen Paus Benedictus XVI de 265ste opvolger van de apostel Petrus. * De laatste niet-Europese paus was Paus Gregorius III (731-741). Hij kwam uit Syrië. * De meest gekozen pausnaam is Johannes (23 keer), gevolgd door Gregorius (16 keer) en Benedictus (16 keer) * Van de pausen van wie de leeftijd bekend is, is Paus Celestinus III (1191-1198) degene die het oudst was toen hij werd verkozen. Hij was toen 86 jaar. * Van de pausen van wie de leeftijd bekend is, is Paus Leo X de jongste, toen hij op 37-jarige leeftijd werd verkozen. * Het pontificaat van Paus Pius IX duurde 31 jaar, 7 maanden en 16 dagen (1846-1878). Hij is daarmee de langst regerende kerkvorst aller tijden (Petrus niet meegerekend). * Het kortste pontificaat staat op naam van Paus Urbanus VII (1590), met slechts twaalf dagen. * De Utrechter Adriaan Floriszoon van Utrecht (2 maart 1459 – 14 september 1523) was de enige Nederlandse paus, Adrianus VI. Omdat Utrecht en de Nederlanden destijds nog onderdeel waren van het Heilige Roomse Rijk rekenen sommige Duitsers hem ook als Duitse paus. Ook aangezien hij voor zijn benoeming professor was aan de Faculteit Godgeleerdheid Leuven - waar hij het Paus Adrianus VI-college stichtte, wordt hij vaak als Vlaamse paus benaderd. * De paus blijft in zijn ambt tot aan zijn overlijden. In theorie mag hij zijn ambt zelf neerleggen als hij dat wenst maar dit komt in de praktijk eigenlijk nooit voor. Paus Johannes Paulus II heeft volgens insiders kort overwogen om af te treden in verband met zijn zwakke gezondheid in zijn laatste jaren. Maar om zijn opvolger niet te beïnvloeden als hij nog in leven zou zijn en om te laten zien dat lijden bij het leven hoort besloot hij uiteindelijk tot het einde zijn pontificaat uit te dienen. Andere pausen * "Zwarte paus", bijnaam die soms gegeven wordt aan de generaal-overste van de Jezuïeten * Het hoofd van het Patriarchaat van Alexandrië in Egypte. De huidige Grieks-orthodoxe paus is Theodorus II, paus en patriarch van Alexandrië en van geheel het land van Egypte. * Het hoofd van de Koptisch-orthodoxe Kerk in Egypte. In de Koptisch-orthodoxe Kerk is de paus de opvolger van de evangelist Marcus. De huidige koptische paus is Shenouda III. De Koptisch-katholieke Kerk aanvaardt het primaatschap van de bisschop van Rome wel. * Tegenpaus Zie ook * Pausen chronologisch * Pausen op alfabet * Pauselijk hof * Tiara - mijter - flabellum - Sedia Gestatoria - Pausmobiel * Tussenpaus Literatuur * Poupard, P. (1980) - Le Pape, Que sais-je ?, Presses Universitaires de France Externe links * Website van de Heilige Stoel * informatie over het Pontificaat de:Papst en:Pope 1 Categorie:Rooms-katholieke Kerk Categorie:Titulatuur in het christendom Categorie:Geschiedenis van Rome Categorie:Geestelijk ambt Categorie:Staatshoofd